


A kiss at midnight

by akuchan_47



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/pseuds/akuchan_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt for the SpaceWrapped com. on Live Journal and the prompt I used is this: New Years, 2255. The boys are friendly, but they're not together yet. At a New Years party, Jim gets roofied, drinks to much, has a bad reaction to an alien drug. Not wanting Jim to get into trouble for partying too hard, Bones takes him back to his place and looks after him. Jim wakes up in Bones's bed, and 2256 is off to an excellent start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss at midnight

“Hey Bones, I’m glad you’re here, I don’t feel so good,” Leonard’s (the Bones in question) friend Jim Kirk, slurred and then wrapped his arm across his shoulder. His legs were wobbly and Leonard could tell that he was having a devil of a time keeping upright. Which was odd, because Leonard was certain that five minutes ago Jim had been closer to sober than drunk, and there was no way he’d have been able to drink that much in the time that he’d left Leonard’s side to run to the washroom and now. Theoretically it was possible, but unlikely, and so Leonard’s thoughts veered to something more sinister.

“What’s the matter, Jim?” Leonard asked. He went into Doctor mode, checking Jim’s pupils and pulse rate.

“Don know, Bones, feel like I drank a case of whiskey, didn’t,” Jim’s words were getting harder and harder to interpret and the next thing he knew, Leonard had a sleeping/passed out/knocked out Jim Kirk in his arms. He nearly fell to the floor from the shock of the dead weight.

Well this was just lovely, Leonard thought to himself as he managed to keep them both upright. “Come on Jim, wake up,” he shouted into Jim’s ear, and smacked him in the face a few times in an attempt to rouse him. His efforts resulted in a few slurred words, but Jim didn’t seem to be coherent or capable of walking.

At that moment their host came over to see what the problem was and he annoyed Leonard further when he made the assumption that Jim was dead drunk.

“I got news for you, he ain’t drunk, and if I were you I’d keep a close watch on your other guests because I have a sneaking suspicion that his drink was spiked with something.” Leonard glowered at the guy and felt a glimmer of satisfaction when his face clouded over and he looked angry at the implications, then stomped off to make sure that nobody else had been drugged. The upside was that Leonard was assured that at least that guy had had nothing to do with it, and now that their host had been made aware of the potential problem, Leonard could focus all of his attention on Jim. The downside was that Leonard was left alone to cope with a nearly comatose Jim.

Not to mention that the first stop on their _epic crawl to the New Year_ , as Jim had dubbed it, was going to be their last. They’d had great plans to hit as many parties and bars before midnight as they could, and Leonard was surprised to find that beyond the concern that he had for the welfare of his friend, he was actually disappointed that their plans had been ruined.

Leonard sighed, Jim’s dorm was on the other side of campus, but at least his own was in the building next door. He figured that he could probably drag Jim there by himself. He did a quick scan of the hallway to see if there was anyone in any shape to help him and came up empty. Instead of looking further, he fit his shoulder under Jim’s armpit and lugged him out of the building; it was another small mercy that they were already on the ground floor.

 

Leonard was no slouch when it came to physicality. But though Jim appeared to be skinnier than him by several kilos, he was all muscle and probably about the same weight, which made it even more difficult to cart his sorry ass back to his place. The weather wasn’t helping either. It was drizzling, which was only slightly better than the torrential downpour of earlier in the day. The grass he was traversing (because he’d been stupid and figured it’d be faster to cut across the lawn, instead walking the ten extra steps to get to the connecting, paved walkway) was slippery and muddy, not to mention that he had to dodge puddles every couple of metres. He was only a few steps away from the walkway that led up to his dorm building when disaster struck. Seeing the finish line in sight, so to speak, Leonard quickened his pace, but the shoes he was wearing weren’t meant for wet, slick grass. He knew he was going down the second his foot slipped. He tried to keep himself upright and might have managed if he’d been able to use his arms as a counterbalance; unfortunately, the fact that he was holding Jim made that impossible. Leonard landed on grass; his passenger didn’t fare so well. He landed with a splash in a mud puddle.

“For the love of...” Leonard cursed under his breath, jumped to his feet, and then rubbed at his smarting tailbone. He rolled Jim out of the puddle, but not fast enough to prevent the water from seeping right through to his skin. The fall, and subsequent soaking, didn’t rouse Jim in the least, which only served to worry and anger Leonard in equal measures. He bent his knees into a proper lifting position and then contemplated the best way to lift someone who wasn’t in any position to lend any aid, and not put out his back at the same time. He tried lifting Jim straight up from the ground but he was just too heavy, and Leonard ended up falling backwards onto his behind. Then he tried to get Jim into a sitting position so that he could lift him from underneath his shoulders, but Jim just kept flopping over to the side before Leonard could even try. Jim’s teeth were chattering, and Leonard was just about to give up and call for help from the Academy Medical centre when a passing instructor, a Vulcan, offered to help him.

Leonard took hold of Jim under his armpits and the Good Samaritan had him just above his knees and the two of them walked as quickly as they could towards Leonard’s dorm building. It didn’t take them long to get there and Leonard was thankful for the elevator, because even with help, hauling Jim’s ass up three flights of stairs would have been a nightmare.

“I think I can take it from here,” Leonard said as they waited for the elevator.

“You should take him to Medical, he should be examined by a doctor.”

“I am a doctor,” Leonard answered automatically. “He’s fine, just needs to sleep this off.” Right then the elevator arrived and the instructor helped Leonard get into the car and then let go of Jim’s legs. Once again, Leonard almost lost his balance, but he managed to keep on his feet.

“If you say so,” the Vulcan looked dubious but he didn’t argue the point. “I will leave you then.”

“Thanks a lot for your help,” Leonard said as the doors closed and the elevator commenced its assent to the third floor.

The rest of the trip to his dorm room went easier than it should have and, as soon as he stepped in the room, Leonard relieved himself of his burden by dropping Jim onto his bed.   
Because he was already a licensed physician when he’d enrolled in Star Fleet, Leonard had been given a single room. The space was utilitarian; its only furnishings being his single bed, a desk, and a beat-up easy chair. The room was meant for studying and sleeping, any socializing and meal taking were expected to be done in the lounge and dining room, respectively. Leonard had a mini-fridge, toaster and coffee maker, but that was the extent of his food prep equipment. At least the room had its own bathroom with shower stall.

The first order of business was to get Jim out of his wet clothes and get him warmed up. Leonard took off his shoes and socks first, and then undid the button and fly on the jeans that he was wearing. The jeans had been skin tight when they were dry; wet they were damn near impossible to remove. They stuck to Jim’s skin and, after Leonard had rolled the waist band over his hips and ass all he could do was grab a hold of the hems and yank them off. He’d had the slight hope that he’d be able to keep Jim’s underwear on, but those were soaked right through, too. Getting his jacket and shirt (which was a midnight blue, skin-tight button-up number) off was easy enough, it just required him to roll Jim one way, slip his arm out of the sleeves and then do the same to the other side.

Leonard was a doctor and he prided himself on his professional detachment, of which he’d had plenty of opportunity to practice in the months that he’d been at the Academy, considering the greater than average, overly attractive patients that he’d come into contact with. He could have used some of that professionalism at that very moment. It wasn’t that he was in any danger of acting in a way that would violate the trust that Jim had in him as a friend, or would compromise his professional ethics, but he had to force himself to get some extra blankets from his closet right away as opposed to lingering a few moments just to take in the sight of Jim in all his naked glory.

“A state he’s in because someone drugged him and you dropped him in a puddle,” Leonard chastised himself. Okay, so maybe he was in danger of pushing the boundaries of his ethics. He covered Jim in blankets and then went to get some towels to dry him off with.  
Once he was back with towels in hand, Leonard peeled back the blankets, kept his gaze focused on Jim’s face and he made sure that the towel was between his hands and Jim’s skin at all times. It didn’t take him long to get Jim dry and for his shivering to stop. Once that was done, Leonard covered him again and then went in search of his med bag. He had a good idea about what had been put in Jim’s drink, but he wanted to know for sure what he was dealing with. A quick scan confirmed that Jim had been drugged with what had been Leonard’s prime suspect--Rohypnol, or roofies, as it was more commonly known as. His heart rate was good, considering the drug that he’d been given, and unless there were some complications in the middle of night, Jim would probably sleep it off and be none the worse for wear. This meant, of course, that Leonard was now on babysitting duty, which he supposed wasn’t that big of a deal as he didn’t have anything better to do with Jim down for the count. Once Jim was settled, Leonard stripped off his own wet clothes, and changed into a pair of green-blue plaid, flannel sleep pants, and a dark green t-shirt.

Jim had given Leonard a bottle of Woodford Reserve bourbon for Christmas and he’d only had two shots out of it so far, so it was that bottle that he pulled out of his closet and set on the table beside the worn armchair. He also pulled out a PADD that he had some medical journals loaded onto so that he could pass the time getting caught up on some reading. It wasn’t the way that he’d planned on ringing in the New Year but it was still a damn sight better than how he had last year when he’d been in the middle of his messy divorce. The year was ending on a high note, and the annoying man-child who was naked and unconscious in his bed, had a lot to do with it. And if Leonard had had hopes that Jim would have ended the night exactly where he was at the moment, and in the same state of undress, but hopefully a little more sober and a lot more aware of what was going on, well that was his business. And if his hopes had been dashed, at least it wasn’t because Jim had found a better place to be.

Leonard sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and took a sip of his bourbon while he contemplated the man passed out in his bed and the year that was. Twenty-two fifty-five had started out as the crappiest year of his life. This time last year he’d been drinking heavily, and he’d spent New Year’s Eve alone. In fact, he’d passed out well before midnight and slept right through it. Despite its inauspicious beginning, the year had in fact turned out to be one of his best, and Leonard had wanted to celebrate that. Sure, he’d lost his wife and his marriage, and through some shifty legal manoeuvring (getting him to sign all of their property over to her when he’d been on a bender), she’d left him without a pot to pee in. When he wasn’t feeling sorry for himself, he could maybe understand her need to hurt him as badly as she did. Discovering that ninety percent of his porn collection was made up of naked men doing things to other naked men, had to have been a shock to her, to put it mildly. Oh sure their marriage had been falling apart already, and they’d been headed for a divorce anyway, but her finding him with his hand wrapped around his cock and his eyes riveted to a holo-vid of two men fucking hard and heavy, had unleashed a fury in her that he’d never seen before.

Leonard sighed; he didn’t want to relive all that tonight, though. He was just happy to say that through an unlikely chain of events he’d ended up in Riverside, Iowa, on a shuttle craft ferrying a new crop of recruits to Star Fleet Academy in San Francisco, California, sitting next to one James T. Kirk. After he’d been manhandled out of the head where he’d hoped to spend the entirety of the flight, safe and vomit-free, that is. He’d made some comment that space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence, to which Kirk had responded that that might be a problem for him because Starfleet operated in space. Leonard may have also said something about throwing up on Jim, which resulted in a raised eyebrow, and ended with Leonard offering to share his flask. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Now that he had a renewed purpose in life, Leonard thrived. He had a new best friend, too. Considering that they weren’t on the same tracks academically, and didn’t share a dorm room – heck they weren’t even in the same building – it was amazing that they managed to spend as much time together as they did. They usually ate at least one meal a day in each other’s company and more often than not they spent the evenings in one or the other’s dorm room studying. Unless, of course, Leonard had to put in a shift at the Academy Medical Clinic which he did a couple nights a week.

Friday’s usually found them out and about exploring the night life of San Francisco. Jim wasn’t nearly as randy as the rumour mill had him to be. That wasn’t to say that he lived the life of a monk, he didn’t. Jim flirted a lot, and he usually ended up with some kind of action on a Friday night, but Leonard had it on very good authority – Jim’s – that that was all he limited himself to these days, and he had no reason not to believe him. Heck, most nights he could attest to the fact that the kid was up to his eyeballs in homework.

Anyway, the last quarter of the year had been a good one, and Leonard had been looking forward to celebrating the start of a new one with the person who’d factored into a good part of it.

Leonard finished off his bourbon and then looked at the clock, he’d spent the better part of an hour reminiscing about the last year, and now it was five minutes until midnight. He stood up, stretched out his back and then strode over to the mini fridge, opened it and took out the bottle of champagne that he’d put in earlier in the day. What could he say, he’d had high hopes for the night, and honestly he was pretty certain that it hadn’t all been wishful thinking on his part, that he hadn’t misread the signals that Jim had been putting out. He’d been more touchy feely than usual the last couple days, and he’d made more than one comment about wanting a kiss at midnight which was accompanied by a wistful, wanting look that Leonard was sure Jim didn’t know he was projecting. So yeah, he’d gone out and purchased a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes, so sue him.

He grabbed both of the flutes and the bottle and went and stood by his bed. He hesitated for only a second, before placing the glasses on the bedside table. He tore the foil off from the top of the bottle, uncoiled the metal twisty thing that kept the cork (which was a misnomer because it was a stopper made from plastic, not cork) from exploding prematurely, and then pressed his thumbs under the lip of the stopper to force it out. He realized his mistakes the second the cork released from the bottle. One, he should have put his hand over the top of the bottle and twisted the cork out, and two; he should have pointed the bottle away from Jim’s face. Leonard stared in horror when the projectile ricocheted off his nose, bounced across his chest and then skittered onto the floor. That had to have hurt, and the fact that Jim barely flinched from it only succeeded in dredging up Leonard’s feeling of helpless anger at whoever had done this to Jim. It was only slightly muted by the relief that whatever they’d had planned had been thwarted.

Leonard started to think that it was a bad idea but then from outside he heard a crowd of people (possibly the people from the party he and Jim had been at earlier) counting down to midnight and thought screw it —no sense in letting good booze go to waste. He poured some champagne into both flutes, put the bottle on the table, and picked up the glasses, one in each hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and, as the people outside counted from five to one, Leonard emptied the contents of one of the glasses. With the pop of fireworks going off somewhere in the distance, Leonard leaned forward and placed a very chaste, very innocent kiss against Jim’s lips.

“Happy New Year, Jim,” he whispered against Jim’s mouth and then sat up, toasted his friend with the still full glass before downing that, too. He poured another glass of champagne and sipped it slower. While he sat there, Leonard unconsciously traced random patterns across the back of Jim’s hand with his free hand.

By the time he finished that third glass, Leonard could barely keep his eyes open. He set the flute on the table and then went into the washroom to wash up, and brush his teeth. It was only when he exited the washroom that it dawned on him that he had no place to sleep. His back ached at the thought of sleeping on the floor, and the chair wasn’t a viable option. He supposed he could slide in beside Jim, but that meant he’d have to find something for him to wear. He did have some brand-new, never-been-worn boxers that he’d gotten for Christmas from his grandmother that he supposed would do. He retrieved the package and removed a pair of black ones. It didn’t take much to slide the boxers on Jim’s unconscious form. After that, Leonard rolled him as close to the wall as he could, crawled in beside him, and covered himself with a separate blanket, he knew it wouldn’t be wise to be under the same one with Jim. He thought it would take hours to fall asleep, but with the aid of the alcohol he’d consumed, he drifted off fairly quickly.

**** 

The first thing Jim noted as he drifted up into consciousness was that his head was fuzzy. He didn’t have a headache, and the garbage truck taste that usually accompanied a night of drinking was absent, but his head definitely felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his own bed. He opened his eyes a little more, looked around and was able to discern very quickly that he was in Bones’ room -- in his bed, in fact. The third thing that came to his attention was that he was only wearing his underwear, only thing was it didn’t feel like the ones he’d been wearing last night, those were soft from wear, whereas these had the scratchy stiff feel of ones right out of the package. A quick peek under the blankets confirmed that these weren’t his and the only logical conclusion he could come up with was that these belonged to Bones—a thought that made his nether regions very happy. All in all, everything was adding up to a night in which some of his wildest fantasies had come true. The only problem was that he couldn’t remember any of it. And that really was a fucking shame because he’d had a hard on for Bones almost from the second that he’d met the wild-eyed, ranting lunatic who was afraid of flying and space. In the following months that lust had turned into something more as he got to know Bones better.

Bones wasn’t in the bed anymore, but the indent in the pillow and the still-warm spot in the space beside Jim, indicated that he’d left not that long ago. In fact, Jim could hear him bumping around in the tiny area where his coffee maker was. Despite what they most obviously did last night, the smell of Bones surrounding him encouraged his morning wood and he decided that it would be in his best interest to go and bring Bones back into bed. As he rolled out of the narrow bed, he saw the bottle of champagne with some still in it and the two flutes sitting on the table. Bones really was a romantic sap; Jim just wished that he could remember seeing him like that. He couldn’t believe that he’d been that shit-faced and yet only felt a little fuzzy this morning – maybe Bones had dosed him with his magic hangover cure before he’d awoken.

He didn’t bother to cover himself as he snuck up on Bones. “Mornin’,” Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ waist and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. He smiled against Bones’ throat when he felt him shiver, then worked his hands underneath his t-shirt –Jim thought it odd that he was wearing clothes at all, the top especially, but then again Bones was bashful where his body was concerned – and splayed his fingers across his stomach and inched them towards the waistband of his sleep pants, while at the same time he rubbed his hard on against Bones’ ass.

“Jesus Jim,” Bones suddenly brushed Jim’s hands off him and stepped away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Kind of obvious wasn’t it?” Jim responded. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized that maybe, he’d misread the situation.

“Don’t know where you’d get the idea that I’d be fine with that,” Bones yelled. He had that wild-eyed, panicked look about him, which surprisingly made Jim feel a lot better. Bones only got like that when he was feeling out of his depth. If he really didn’t harbour any attraction to Jim, he’d be calm, cool, and in control as he set him straight – doing his best to let Jim down gently of course.

“Oh I don’t know, Bonesy, the fact that I woke up in your bed, wearing your underwear and there’s a half finished bottle of champagne on the table that we obviously couldn’t be bothered to consume last night,” Jim said as he tried to wrap his arms around Bones again.

Bones sidestepped Jim’s attempt and then started flailing his arms and ranting. “For fuck’s sake Jim, someone roofied your drink last night, you were knocked out cold ten minutes after we hit the first party. That’s why you don’t remember anything, and there’s nothing to remember, because nothing happened. I brought you back here to sleep it off.” At this point Bones started to lose steam and he looked a little embarrassed.

Jim was horrified, and angry about what Bones was telling him. Now that he’d mentioned it, Jim vaguely remembered that he had felt a bit funny after coming out of the bathroom the night before. “Somebody put something in my drink,” he asked between clenched teeth. “Do you know who?” He’d be kicking some ass as soon as he found out.

“No, I didn’t stick around to find out, I had to take care of you,” Bones replied.

“Anyone else get hit?” Jim asked. The thought of Bones taking care of him while he’d been unconscious, did take the edge off of his anger. Heck, he almost felt warm and fuzzy inside.

“I don’t know,” Bones answered truthfully. “But don’t worry they were doing a thorough search of the place when I left with you.”  
“Ok,” he was still angry that someone would do that to him, but he was also very grateful to Bones for giving up his night to take care of him. Of course he’d never say that out loud, instead what came out of his mouth only served to piss Bones off. “That doesn’t explain why I was nearly naked in your bed though, and what about the champagne, and the _two_ glasses?” He asked with a bit of a leer in his voice. “You sure you didn’t...”

“Don’t you even think of finishing that fucking thought,” Bones snarled at him. “I can’t believe that you of all people would think that I’d take advantage of you, of anyone for that matter, when they were in the state that you were in last night.”   
“That was a bad joke. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that, really Bones. I know you’d never do anything that sleazy.” Jim looked his best friend in the eye so that he’d know that he was sincere. “But I am curious why you didn’t leave me in my clothes,” and he really couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth.

He didn’t expect the blush that crawled up Bones’ neck, or the sheepish look that replaced his scowl. “I dropped you in a puddle when I was bringing you back here,” he admitted quietly.

Jim was silent for a few seconds as he pictured what that must have looked like, and then burst out laughing. “You sure you didn’t throw me in?” Jim was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, but then noticed that Bones was scowling at him again. “Kidding, Bones, just kidding. But you’ve gotta admit it is pretty funny.”  
“Under other circumstances it would have been,” Bones conceded and cracked a bit of a smile.

“No it’s funny, and I thank you for taking care of me,” Jim said as he clapped Bones on the shoulder.

“Any time, Jim,” Bones replied and squeezed the hand at his shoulder. An electric current sparked along Jim’s nerve endings and he leaned in towards Bones, but before anything more could come of it, Bones let go of his hand and reached for the coffee that he’d been making before Jim had snuck up on him. “Do you want some,” Bones lifted his cup towards Jim.

“Yeah sure, just gotta go in there first,” he said, as he headed towards the bathroom.

“Oh, I left you a pair of sweats on the chair there; your clothes are still wet and muddy,” Bones called out to him.

“Thanks Bones,” Jim tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice. He grabbed the grey sweats and then went into the bathroom. It would be a vast understatement to say that he was let down to learn that nothing had happened between them last night, and it looked like nothing would. He’d had such great plans. But then as he was taking his morning leak, his thoughts focused on the bottle of champagne and the two crystal flutes that Jim knew had to have been newly purchased, seems Bones might have had plans of his own. And, he couldn’t forget Bones’ initial reaction when Jim had wrapped his arms around him that very morning. He’d been into it, and as Jim washed his hands he decided that he wasn’t going to let it end here. He figured he might as well go for broke and shucked the underwear.  
“So we didn’t do anything last night. We didn’t come back here and have our wild way with each other, and I just can’t remember?” Jim asked as he draped himself against the doorjamb.

“That’s what I said,” Bones sounded exasperated that they were going there again, then his eyes went wide when he looked up at Jim.

“Good,” Jim replied as he stalked towards Bones, who was still standing by the coffee maker, with his mouth hanging open now.

“Good? What, just five minutes ago you were all over me, and now you’re glad we didn’t do anything?” Jim was happy to note that Bones sounded insulted and disappointed, not to mention that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Of course I’m happy, Bones, I didn’t like that I couldn’t remember,” he said as pushed himself into Bones’ personal space, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Trust me; it makes me very happy that I will remember my first time with you.”

“And what makes you so goddamn sure that there will be a first time?” Bones’ words had no bite as they were delivered between kisses to his lips.  
“You bought champagne Bones, the good stuff, the stuff that costs an arm and a leg. And though it’s gone flat it’ll still taste good getting licked off my chest,” Jim said as pulled Bones toward the bed.

“Oh, I can think of someplace better than your chest.” Bones pushed Jim down on the bed, and the focus of his eyes made it perfectly clear what body part he was referring to.

“Yeah, I like the way you think, Bones.” Jim moaned as Bones followed him down, and covered his body with his own. He then gave Jim the New Year’s kiss that he’d fantasized about for weeks.

 

Happy New Year!


End file.
